villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Osi Sobeck
Osi Sobeck was a Separatist Commander during the Clone Wars. He is the sadistic warden of the infamous prison known as the Citadel on planet Lola Sayu. History Osi Sobeck served as the warden of the notorious prison complex known as the Citadel. The prison was infamous for its high security, having been designed to hold rogue jedi as prisoners. Osi believed in torture, a very cruel way to get information from enemies. During the Clone Wars, Lola Sayu was occupied by the Separatists and Sobeck offered his services to Count Dooku At some point during the war, the Separatist forces captured Jedi general Even Piell and transported him to the Citadel. Piell and his naval officers were transferred to the Citadel under the watch of Sobeck. While being held at the prison Piell was interrogated in order to obtain coordinates for a key hyperspace route known as the Nexus Routes , control of which could influence the outcome of the war. Sobeck relied on the use of fear to break his prisoners - the one thing Jedi spend all their lives training against. The Phindian used an and a few to torture the Jedi and get the information out of him by any means necessary. Even though he did not know that the Jedi were planning to rescue Even Piell, he knew that the Jedi would soon arrive to rescue him. His predictions came true as a rescue team soon came in the form of a shuttle, full of Jedi and clones frozen in carbonite in the ship. Due to his suspicions and the current occupancy of the prison, he ordered his droid to do a detailed scan of the incoming vessel. Because of them being frozen in carbonite, the scan did not detect any life forms. But the warden’s tension did not ease. But when an electro-mine guarding the Citadel exploded because one of the clones accidentally triggered it and was killed, Sobeck knew a rescue team had arrived. Thus, Sobeck ordered all of his troops to their positions and prepared his special unit of commando droids. Meanwhile, Sobeck observed the group through his security cameras from his command center. Sobeck eventually activated a magnetic trap which magnetized all the weapons. One of the jedi, Anakin Skywalker, was magnetized with the weapons due to his cybernatic arm. When his commando droids arrived to capture the group, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and destroyed the machine. The group picked up their weapons and destroyed the commando droids and commander Rex destroyed Sobeck's camera, much to the warden's annoyance, urging him to go out of his way to take matters into his own hands. Sobeck attempted to stop the jedi from rescuing Piell and his men, but was too late and the group successfully rescued Piell and his naval officers, including their captain Wilhuff Tarkin. The droid guarding the cell told Sobeck the prisoners escaped and the infuriated warden ordered his droid captain to "teach the droid a lesson" to which he shot the droid. Two security droids informed Sobeck the jedi and clones were making their way to the upper levels, which, unknown to Sobeck, was a diversion by Anakin's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to lead Sobeck's attention from Anakin's group. Sobeck assumed the jedi were going to steal transports and ordered his droids to black all ports in hopes of preventing them from escaping. Soon, an explosion shook Sobeck and his droids, but they stood their ground. Later, Sobeck was contacted by Dooku, who revealed his frustration at the fact that Piell and his men had escaped, but Sobeck assurd the count that everything was under control and ended transmission. Soon, Ob-Wan's group was captured and taken to Sobeck. When Sobeck demanded information on the Nexus Routes, Piell told him the clones are ready to die for the Republic. In response, Sobeck shot and killed a clone, but was informed that Anakin's group was spotted and Dooku needed him immediately. Sobeck ordered his droids to lock the group up and head for the hangar and ignored Dooku's transmission. Later, a firefight ensued which resulted in the death of the clone Echo and the destruction of the escape vessel as well as the droids, forcing both Anakin and Obi-Wan's groups to flee into the caves below. Later, Dooku contacted Sobeck again and reminded him of the importance of the Jedi's capture and threatened him by saying that Sobeck's promises to capture the Jedi were the only thing keeping him alive. Sobeck then ordered the release of his pet Anoobas in an attempt to pick up the Jedi's scent. The Anoobas tracked down the group and killed Piell, who the jedi buried and moved on and contacted the Reublic for help in escaping Lola Sayu. When the team was spotted, Sobeck personally led a squad of STAP-mounted commando droids to capture them. Upon sighting the team, he fired at them. However, his STAP was shot down by Fives and he crashed to the ground. Tarkin tried to shoot him but he missed. He then grabbed Tarkin, angry that he was unable to obtain the information, warning Tarkin that if he could not gt the information, it would die with Tarkin and was about to throw Tarkin into the sulfur, but was stabbed in the back and killed by Anakin's padwan, Ahsoka Tano. With Sobeck dead, the group was able to depart Lola Sayu and head for Coruscant with the rescued naval officers. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Henchmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Slavedrivers Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Gaolers Category:Fearmongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Control Freaks